Love Idol
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Deviens une Idole et retrouve moi. Si tu le fais, j'accepterais de sortir avec toi. Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu une Idole de la K-Pop ? Pour tenir une promesse que j'ai faite à la personne que j'aime depuis trop longtemps. SooVin (Soohyun X Kevin) des U-Kiss
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Love Idol

**Disclaimer : **Toutes musiques et personnages des U-Kiss ne m'appartiennent pas T.T Je ne suis que celle qui a eu l'idée de cette fanfiction.

**Rating **: M (Yaoi Forever of course ! #SBARF#)

**Pairing :** SooVin (Shin Soohyun X Woo Kevin)

**Résumé :** «Deviens une Idole et retrouve moi. Si tu le fais, j'accepterais de sortir avec toi.» «Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu une Idole de la K-Pop ?» «Pour tenir une promesse que j'ai faite à la personne que j'aime depuis trop longtemps.»

**Genre:** School life / Romance / Humour / Drame

**NDA : **Salut tout le monde ! Je suis une toute nouvelle KissMe ! Et je mourais d'envie de lire du yaoi sur eux mais je préfère particulièrement le SooVin, allez savoir pourquoi, et comme j'ai vu qu'il y en avait très peu je me suis dit, bon bah... Autant lancer la tendance ! XD Donc, voilà, je me retrouve à écrire cette fiction que j'avais imaginé depuis un petit moment... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas et pour être honnête, même si je prétends être une KissMe, je ne connais pas forcément bien tous les membres avec tous les changements qu'il y a eu, c'était assez compliqué ^^' donc il se peut que leurs personnalités ne correspondent pas vu qu'en fait je me suis concentrée que sur Soohyun et Kevin XD *vous pouvez m'abattre XD* donc je vous présente ainsi mes sincères excuses. L'histoire va ainsi se faire avec le groupe où ils étaient avec Hoon, AJ et Dongho. Donc merci de lire et de bien vouloir continuer à me suivre ! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_Prologue_

_Dans cet habitacle froid, dans ce lit froid où aucune chaleur humaine ne pouvait être ressentie, il y avait ce jeune homme brun. Un jeune adolescent dont le regard sans vie s'était posé sur un espace quelconque de cette chambre blanche. Aucun son ne pouvait perturber le calme et la tranquillité qui y régnait, pas même la sonnerie habituelle et répétitive de l'électrocardiogramme placé à ses côtés. Si cette machine n'était pas là, personne n'aurait pu dire s'il était réellement en vie. Que pouvait-il bien penser ? Son visage impassible ne laissait voir aucune trace ni aucun indice de ses sombres songes._

_Soudain, un léger bruit se fit entendre à la porte mais il l'ignora royalement, le garçon préférant rester perdu dans ses profondes pensées. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit dans un silence des plus nobles, comme pour ne pas perturber l'atmosphère silencieuse présente dans la salle. Quelques échos de pas claquant le carrelage se firent entendre, mais rien n'attira l'attention du patient fixant imperceptiblement le vide. Un long silence se fit alors que le nouvel invité se posta vers la fenêtre, ne portant même pas un regard sur le maître des lieux._

_Le silence s'installa à nouveau, personne ne voulant troubler ce moment paisible. Ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable mais, ce n'était pas non plus un silence qui montrait une quelconque tranquillité. En d'autres termes, ce silence était étrange mais fascinant. Finalement, après un soupir silencieux, ce fut le nouvel arrivant qui décida de rompre ce moment._

__ … Ça me fait bizarre de te voir aussi... Calme, approcha non sans crainte l'invité d'une voix calme._

__ … , l'interlocuteur ne cligna même pas des yeux à cette remarque._

_La tristesse envahit alors le regard du garçon qui avait parlé. Son camarade de classe était donc comme dans un état de coma, à tel point que même lui n'était pas capable de l'en faire sortir. Mais il garda espoir et poursuivit sur sa lancée. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il se devait de le lui dire en face. Avec une inspiration, il se retourna vers le malade, mais en voyant son visage froid, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de souffrance. Comment lui qui était si joyeux et souriant pouvait être aussi distant et impassible ? Le courage qu'il avait réussi à prendre s'était évanoui. Il avait à présent peur, comment lui dire cette chose sans qu'il n'en soit blessé ? L'invité surprise se retourna à nouveau vers la vitre, admirant le paysage urbain alors qu'il sentit sa gorge se nouer, sa voix ne voulant pas sortir. Mais il le fallait n'est-ce pas ?_

__ So... Soohyun... Je sais que c'est dur...,commença-t-il prudemment, Je sais que tu as perdu ton père et je te présente toutes mes condoléances mais tu dois être fort. Au moins en sa mémoire alors reprend toi._

__ …_

__ Parle moi au moins... Je suis ton ami après tout non ?_

_Le dit ami observait le reflet du brun à travers la vitre et vit qu'il n'avait aucune réaction. Sa tristesse était donc aussi profonde ? C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ses sentiments puisqu'il n'avait jamais perdu ses parents mais voir son meilleur ami dans cet état l'accablait encore plus. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ça avec son état actuel ?_

__ Soohyun... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, entreprit d'une voix tremblante le blond._

__ …_

__ … Je retourne chez moi, en Californie._

_À cette annonce, Soohyun réagit enfin. Sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement alors que ses yeux marrons s'écarquillaient lentement dans la surprise et dans le désarroi. Lorsque Kevin lut cette expression sur son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus mal pour lui. C'était un moment difficile et il ne faisait que l'aggraver. Quel piètre ami il faisait._

__ Mon père se fait à nouveau muter en Californie. Je dois déménager pour retourner chez moi et il n'est pas sûr que je revienne en Corée. Je préfère ainsi te le dire plutôt que tu ne le découvres tout seul quand tu reviendras au lycée, expliqua l'étranger avec un triste sourire._

__ …, l'interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir._

__ Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé te le dire dans d'autres circonstances mais pas mal de choses se sont bousculées et je ne peux te le dire que maintenant puisque demain je pars._

_Sans même s'en rendre compte, les larmes du jeune malade coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que son camarade de classe ne put s'empêcher de retenir un geignement de douleur. Le coréen venait de perdre un membre important de sa famille et maintenant il perdait le seul homme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Que se passait-il pour que de telles nouvelles lui arrivent en plein visage ? Dieu s'amusait-il en le faisant souffrir de cette manière ? Quelques sanglots et spasmes parcourent son corps alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de garder une image décente pour son ami qui semblait être dans le même état de désarroi que lui. Plus rien n'allait... Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Que pouvait-il faire avec ces désastres tout autour de lui ?_

__ Si c'est tes parents qui l'ont décidé, on ne peut rien y faire, murmura avec quelques tremblements le jeune homme._

__ …_

_Cette réaction surprit le blond. Il s'attendait à ce que le brun le supplie de rester ou bien qu'il crie son désaccord et sa colère. Pourtant non, il avait eu la gentillesse de le laisser partir malgré sa tristesse et ce geste toucha profondément l'invité qui retenait ses larmes. Lui non plus ne voulait pas partir mais il n'avait guère le choix. C'est pour cela qu'il devait lui dire. Pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait dans cette épreuve difficile malgré son départ._

__ Soohyun. Ne perd pas espoir, poursuit Kevin avec détermination._

__ De ?, répondit le concerné avec une voix cassée._

__ Ton rêve d'être une idole de la K-pop. Ne l'abandonne jamais._

__ …_

__ Je sais qu'avec le départ de ton père et mon propre départ, tu vas souffrir énormément et tu vas peut-être vouloir abandonner mais sache qu'il faut que tu le deviennes. Il faut que tu y arrives pour au moins honorer ton père._

_Un long silence inconfortable s'installa alors dans la salle. Le visage de Soohyun s'était décomposé. C'est vrai, il avait songé à tout abandonner au vu des circonstances actuelles. La perte des êtres qui lui étaient chers devait être un signe pour lui dire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à réaliser ses rêves. Mais... S'il abandonnait maintenant, est-ce que ce serait vraiment lui ? Il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber à l'eau, il devait poursuivre ses efforts et arriver à son rêve, comme lui disait si souvent son père. Même son camarade de classe lui rappelait son but et le soutenait dans ce choix, il ne devait pas trahir la confiance de ceux qui l'ont aidé dans ce parcours._

__ Je ferai de mon mieux et je deviendrai une idole assez célèbre dans le monde pour pouvoir faire des tournées, murmura avec un fin sourire le brun en essuyant ses larmes._

_Un sourire ravi traversa les lèvres de son meilleur ami qui se sentit soulagé à cette affirmation._

__ Deviens une Idole et retrouve moi. Si tu le fais, j'accepterai de sortir avec toi. Ne l'oublie pas Soohyun. C'est une promesse entre nous deux. Je te promets de toujours t'aimer quand je serai en Amérique alors ne me fait pas attendre. Je veux pouvoir donner mon premier baiser à celui que j'aime, promis Kevin avec un sourire d'ange._

* * *

_ SOOHYUN !, hurla le manager en secouant le jeune homme endormi.

Ce denier se réveilla en sursaut face à ce réveil brutal, entendant vaguement son supérieur le sermonner. Un rêve ? Il avait rêvé d'une partie de son passé ou plutôt de sa promesse faîte avec l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis le collège. Que faisait-il déjà maintenant ?

_ Arrête de traîner, nous avons une interview importante à faire avant de faire le show !, poursuivit le manager mécontent pour ensuite sortir de la salle.

_ Ça va aller Soohyun ?, intervint Hoon en regardant son visage.

_ Oui, ça va ça va, juste un peu fatigué à cause des répétitions, répondit le concerné avec un large sourire désolé.

_ Ne te surmène pas trop, il faut que tu sois en forme pour la représentation, conseilla Eli en s'approchant de son compère.

_ Tu veux des vitamines ? Je peux t'en donner, proposa AJ en sortant un flacon de comprimé.

_ Non ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura le leader en se levant pour s'étirer, avec l'interview je serai complètement réveillé.

_ Ne foire pas la représentation. Après tout tu es au centre de notre danse, répliqua Dongho en enlevant ses écouteurs.

_ Ça devrait aller, il s'est juste reposé. Maintenant il pète la forme pas vrai Hyung ?, soutint Kiseop avec un clin d'œil au concerné.

_ Ouep et ça fait un bien fou, je voulais encore dormir un peu mais bon. On devrait y aller avant de mettre encore plus en rogne le manager.

_ C'est de ta faute je te signale !, rétorqua le Mankae en faisant une tape au plus vieux qui rigola.

* * *

[…]

* * *

_ Alors, Soohyun, une question pour vous, demanda la jeune femme en lisant sa planche, pourquoi êtes-vous devenu une idole de la K-pop ?

Cette question surprit le jeune homme qui venait tout juste de rêver de la réponse à cette question. Avec un petit sourire dont il avait le secret, il répondit honnêtement :

_**_Pour tenir une promesse que j'ai faite à la personne que j'aime depuis trop longtemps.**_

* * *

Derrière l'écran, un jeune blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse en entendant la réponse à cette question.

_ Alors tu ne m'as pas oublié Soohyun... Je suis content que tu ais pu réaliser ton rêve, murmura faiblement l'américain avant d'éteindre sa télévision.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Love Idol

**Disclaimer : **Toutes musiques et personnages des U-Kiss ne m'appartiennent pas T.T Je ne suis que celle qui a eu l'idée de cette fanfiction.

**Rating **: M (Yaoi Forever of course ! #SBARF#)

**Pairing :** SooVin (Shin Soohyun X Woo Kevin)

**Résumé :** «Deviens une Idole et retrouve moi. Si tu le fais, j'accepterais de sortir avec toi.» «Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu une Idole de la K-Pop ?» «Pour tenir une promesse que j'ai faite à la personne que j'aime depuis trop longtemps.»

**Genre:** School life / Romance / Humour / Drame

NDA : Bon mon prologue était un petit avant goût du présent, enfin surtout pour voir le problème de l'histoire. **À partir de maintenant, le chapitre va être surtout centré sur le point de vue de Kevin et surtout sur le passé.** Enfin, vous comprendrez quand vous lirez les chapitres mais l'histoire commence maintenant et j'espère que vous aimerez ! :) Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _Le début de tout_

_ Kevin, tu devras faire attention dans ta nouvelle école d'accord ? Si tu as le moindre problème parles-en à tes professeurs, même en anglais. Ils te comprendront mon chéri d'accord ? N'oublie pas d'essayer de parler un peu avec tes camarades de classe, mais surtout fais attention à toi. Ne côtoie pas de mauvaises personnes et essaie de t'adapter à la classe pour te faire le plus rapidement possible des amis compris mon chéri ?, conseilla la mère anxieuse en se garant devant l'école.

_ Oui, Maman. Je ferai attention. Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Kevin avec un sourire tandis qu'il débouclait sa ceinture de sécurité.

La mère regarda son fils dans son uniforme scolaire et ne put réprimer un sourire maternelle. Il était incontestablement beau mais elle pouvait voir la tristesse et l'anxiété présentes dans le regard de son enfant. Dans un mouvement emplit de tendresse et de douceur, elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et lui murmura les mots suivants.

_ Je suis désolée qu'on ait dû déménager aussi soudainement et que tu aies dû te séparer de tous tes amis, mon cœur... Tu sais, ton père a toujours privilégié le travail mais c'est pour notre famille alors pardonne nous.

Ces excuses surprirent le plus jeune qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu attristé. Jamais il n'en voudrait à ses parents pour cela, ayant l'habitude à présent de partir à chaque fois qu'il se liait d'amitié avec des gens. Quoique c'est la première fois qu'il partait aussi loin, heureusement qu'il avait appris le coréen pendant le cursus scolaire et qu'il maîtrisait plus ou moins la langue. Mais cela l'attristait de voir que sa mère prenait en compte ses sentiments et qu'elle compatissait avec lui.

Avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait y mettre à ce moment, il rendit l'étreinte à sa mère et commença à la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Maman. Je ne vous en voudrai jamais et puis, je suis sûr que je vais bien m'amuser avec de nouvelles personnes. Je ferai de mon mieux. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi Maman, assura le petit blond avec un large sourire.

_ Mon fils...

_ Allez Maman, je ne suis pas triste ou quoique ce soit alors souris d'accord ? Je n'aime pas te voir triste, déclara le collégien en se détachant de l'étreinte rassurante.

_ Oui mon fils. Sache que je suis vraiment fière de toi, merci pour tout.

Voyant que sa mère allait de nouveau bien, il se permit de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de regarder l'horloge digitale. Voyant l'heure déjà bien avancée, il s'autorisa à couper poliment la conversation pour aller en cours, ne voulant pas arriver en retard et désirant découvrir rapidement son collège. La mère accepta vite et donna ses derniers conseils à son fils avant de le laisser voler de ses propres ailes jusqu'à son école.

Kevin pensait honnêtement que sa mère se souciait un peu trop de lui, le couvrant un peu trop, pourtant elle avait raison. Il était tétanisé d'arriver dans un tout nouveau territoire, si différent de l'Amérique. Il ne savait pas si son accent était bon ou bien si les coréens étaient gentils avec les étrangers et cela le stressait énormément. Finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait dû essayer de parler un peu plus avec sa mère, lui parler de ses problèmes. Cependant, il devait être fort, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer autant sur ses parents.

L'élève transféré observa la façade de son nouvel établissement et déglutit difficilement. Elle semblait plus menaçante et imposante, comme si elle allait le dévorer tout cru dès qu'il aura pénétré dans ses entrailles. Est-ce qu'il sera réellement capable de s'adapter à cet environnement cette fois ? Il tenta de se calmer en priant, récitant les différentes messes qu'il avait apprit de la Bible, cela le détendait et il avait la sensation qu'ainsi, Dieu le protégerai. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se détendit et commença à analyser la situation et le parcours qu'il devait faire.

D'après le directeur, il fallait d'abord qu'il passe par l'administration pour bien vérifier qu'il était inscrit, se retrouve parmi une liste de classe et obtienne son emploi du temps. Ensuite, il devait aller à la salle des professeurs pour se présenter et discuter avec eux, ainsi il se sentirait plus en confiance durant les cours. Puis il devait suivre le professeur jusqu'à la salle et écouter les consignes de l'adulte. Toutefois, le problème venait du fait qu'il n'avait jamais posé le moindre pied dans cette école... C'était ses parents qui s'étaient occupés de son inscription et il n'avait eu le directeur que par téléphone alors il se voyait bien embêté. Comment allait-il faire ?

_ Excuse moi..., commença soudainement une voix derrière le nouvel arrivant.

_ Hii !, sursauta ce dernier en avançant d'un pas.

_ Oh ! Pardon, je voulais pas t'effrayer..., s'excusa rapidement l'autre garçon avec une expression étonnée.

_ Non non, c'est moi. Je ne voulais pas exagérer ma réaction, répondit rapidement en coréen l'américain, que voulez-vous ?

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, en fait ça me dérange un peu mais tu parles plutôt bien coréen pour quelqu'un qui ne semble pas être de ce pays, complimenta le brun avec un large sourire.

_ Ah non non, je suis métis. Mon père est américain mais ma mère est coréenne. Il est vrai que je ne parlais pas vraiment le coréen mais j'ai appris grâce à ma mère et à mon collège assez rapidement alors c'est pour ça que je peux te parler. Ah pardon, je parle que de moi, je ne voulais pas parler autant et dire tout ça heu..., remarqua le nouvel étudiant en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Pas de soucis, ça m'intéresse en fait pour être honnête. Mais dis moi, je t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu es un nouvel élève ?, demanda l'inconnu en rigolant.

_ Ah oui, pardon je me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Wu Seong Hyeon mais appelle moi Kevin et toi ?

_ Moi c'est Sin Su Hyeon mais tu peux m'appeler Soohyun. Donc tu viens de l'Amérique et tu te retrouves dans notre collège, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui. Je viens d'être transféré vu que mon père a été muté pour son travail.

_ Ah d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, la plupart des élèves sont accueillants et gentils avec les nouveaux.

_ Ouf... J'avais peur de ne pas être apprécié vu que je suis un étranger..., avoua avec soulagement le blond.

_ Ah ah ! On dirait qu'on est des monstres sans scrupules qui allaient te torturer ou je ne sais quoi vu comment tu le dis !, taquina le plus grand en lui faisant une tapette sur l'épaule.

_ Ah mais non pas du tout ! C'est juste que je suis stressé mais je ne voulais pas dire ça !, réfuta l'interlocuteur en rigolant.

_ Je rigole Kevin, ne t'en fais pas tout se passera bien ! Détends toi un peu, personne ne va te manger. On préfère le kimchi nous !

Et les deux compères éclatèrent de rire à cette petite blague. Les deux semblaient s'entendre à merveille, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Grâce à cette rencontre, le plus petit put se détendre et apprécier un peu plus l'aspect conviviale de l'école, espérant que tous les lycéens étaient comme celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un capable de le mettre en confiance et de le rassurer aussi rapidement. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Maintenant toute crainte s'était envolée et il était à présent capable de faire face à la population locale.

_ Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller je pense sinon tu vas être en retard, annonça Soohyun en regardant sa montre.

_ Tu ne vas pas l'être toi ?, s'assura le blond en regardant aussi sa montre.

_ Ah non, moi ça va aller. La salle de cours n'est pas très loin. Mais toi, tu dois traverser tout le parcours de titan alors autant y aller maintenant. Je vais te montrer où c'est parce que le collège est grand et que tu risques de te perdre assez facilement, expliqua le coréen en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

_ Ah merci beaucoup ! Tu me sauves vraiment la vie là !

_ Pas de soucis !, répondit le collégien avec un clin d'œil, et puis on pourra parler un peu plus. Je suis curieux à ton sujet.

_ Ah bon ?, s'étonna l'américain en emboîtant le pas de son nouvel ami, pourtant je n'ai rien de bien spécial.

_ Peut-être pour toi, mais je trouve toujours intéressant de parler avec des gens venant d'autres pays. J'adore apprendre d'autres cultures et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Si ça se trouve, tu pourras aussi m'aider pour mon anglais !

_ Ah c'est pour ça en fait, tu veux juste profiter de moi !, bouda Kevin en gonflant ses joues.

Son camarade rigola à cette réflexion. À ce moment, le garçon aux cheveux blonds ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et agréable.

_ Je te signale que c'est toi qui abuses de moi là, rétorqua alors le collégien en tournant dans une allée.

_ Hé ! Mais j'ai rien demandé moi !

_ Ah donc, je te laisse alors ?, le coréen commença alors à refaire marche arrière.

_ Nooooooon je rigolais reviens ! ! !, s'égorgea l'élève transféré en le serrant contre lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

Et les deux se remirent à rire tels les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Ainsi, la discussion se poursuivit sur le pays de Kevin, des cultures entre les deux pays et un peu de tout. Ils apprenaient à se découvrir et le courant entre eux passait bien. Ce qui étonna l'étranger, c'est qu'il n'était pas timide avec son ami, non il arrivait à lui parler naturellement et n'avait pas vraiment peur de s'approcher de lui. Heureusement qu'il existait encore des gens aussi gentils... Dieu avait sûrement entendu sa prière et il lui remercia de lui avoir envoyé ce garçon.

Au bout de plusieurs instants qui avaient défilées à la vitesse de l'éclair, ils se retrouvèrent finalement au secrétariat qui était... fermé. Bien évidement, le système pédagogique était le même, peu importe l'école, songea le nouveau en poussant un soupir. Son collègue rouspéta aussi, se plaignant qu'ils devraient faire l'effort d'être là pour les élèves, déjà que les pions n'étaient pas forcément agréables...

_ Tu sais dans quelle classe tu es au moins ?, demanda finalement le collégien en vérifiant l'heure.

_ Non... Je devrais être en cinquième mais après aucune idée..., répondit négativement le blond en secouant la tête.

_ Mince... Il me semble qu'i ou 5 classes donc ça va pas être facile de trouver...

_ Tu es à quel niveau ?

_Je suis en 5°2 moi. Si ça se trouve tu te retrouveras dans la même classe que moi.

_ Hé si ça se trouve ! Je me sentirai plus rassuré si tu étais là personnellement, espéra sincèrement l'élève transféré avec un large sourire.

_ Bah, tu verras bien après, si le secrétariat a bien l'envie d'ouvrir avant la fin de l'année, blagua Soohyun en regardant les alentours.

_ Ça risque pas vu le peu de monde qu'il y a ici, ricana le plus petit malgré l'anxiété qu'il commençait peu à peu à ressentir.

_ Bon, ne restons pas là debout inutilement. Je vais te faire visiter le collège. Tu devras t'habituer aux lieux et je te montrerai les bâtiments principaux que tu dois connaître, suggéra le garçon aux yeux marrons en menant la marche lentement.

_ Mais tu ne vas pas être en retard ? Je ne veux pas te déranger ou te causer des problèmes..., s'inquiéta son ami en le suivant.

_ Je préfère arriver en retard que de te laisser dans l'embarras comme maintenant. Déjà que ce n'est pas forcément facile pour toi de t'adapter, je vais pas abandonner la pauvre brebis que tu es aux méchants loups que nous sommes.

_ Arrête avec ces métaphores ! On dirait que ça va me poursuivre toute ma vie ça...

_ Exactement.

Avec un autre fou rire et dans cette ambiance conviviale, les deux élèves visitèrent rapidement différents couloirs et bâtiments que Kevin tenta de mémoriser le plus rapidement possible.

Il remarqua que l'établissement était plutôt ancien, semblant être un collège dans la structure de l'ancien temps, semblable aux palais. Ce n'était pas déplaisant à regarder mais il était évident qu'il fallait qu'il trouve ses repères s'il ne voulait pas se perdre dans ce labyrinthe immense. La visite se déroula bien, avec de nombreuses rigolades entre les deux garçons tandis que la vie commençait à prendre vie dans le bâtiment. En effet, les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres, signe que les cours n'allaient pas tarder à débuter. Ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus le nouvel étudiant. Premièrement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu accès au secrétariat, deuxièmement les élèves n'arrêtaient pas de le fixer quand ils les dépassaient, se demandant qui il était, s'il était un expatrié... Et troisièmement, il se demanda si ça allait vraiment bien se passer quand il se retrouvera face à la classe.

Soohyun put lire rapidement l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son camarade et comprenait parfaitement ses craintes. Lui-même aurait peur d'arriver dans un endroit totalement différent de ses origines et la différence de cultures pouvait poser un grand problème au sein de la société, alors dans une école, ce n'était pas forcément évident.

_ Eh Kevin !, interpella le grand brun en se retournant pour lui faire face.

_ Hum ?, répondit ce dernier surpris par le ton joyeux de son interlocuteur.

_ Tu me passes ton numéro de téléphone ? Tu as bien un portable non ?, annonça le coréen en sortant son propre mobile.

_ Hein ? Oui, j'en ai un mais pourquoi tu le veux ?, fit le blond en effectuant le même geste.

_ Bah... On est pas amis ? Je suis vexé, bouda le plus grand en faisant une mine vexée.

_ Ah pardon ! Mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'être avec des gens et donc, encore moins d'échanger mon numéro avec les autres... Ne m'en veux pas..., s'excusa sincèrement l'américain avec un petit sourire attristé.

_ Tu n'avais pas d'amis ?

_ Si, mais... Nous n'étions pas très proche on va dire.

_ Hmmm... Eh bien, je suis content d'être le premier qui te demande ton numéro alors !, s'enthousiasma l'élève avec un large sourire.

_ Oui, moi aussi je suis super content..., affirma l'étranger avec un sourire timide, tiens voilà mon numéro.

_ Merci beaucoup ! Je vais t'appeler pour que tu puisses avoir le mien, remercia l'adolescent en se rapprochant de son nouvel ami pour regarder l'écran tactile.

L'élève transféré en profita alors pour regarder d'un peu plus près le visage de son camarade. Maintenant qu'il l'observait d'un peu plus près, il trouvait le jeune homme plutôt mignon. Il avait des traits fins qui montraient qu'il était encore jeune mais pourtant qui dégageaient quelque chose d'assez masculin. Sa peau blanche tranchait avec ses lèvres qui étaient d'un rose plutôt vif. Ses yeux marrons foncés semblaient pétiller de joie et d'amusement alors qu'une partie des mèches de ses cheveux cachaient un peu ses yeux. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux bruns étaient plutôt en bataille, pourtant cette coupe lui allait vraiment bien, c'en était étonnant.

Finalement, les beaux yeux marrons se dirigèrent vers lui et Kevin ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris, ne pensant pas croiser son regard aussi brusquement.

_ Un problème ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou je te fais fantasmer ?, rigola Soohyun en s'éloignant du garçon aux cheveux châtain clair.

_ HEIN ?! Mais ça va pas ! Bien sûr que non ! Je me disais juste que tu avais une belle peau !, se justifia le protagoniste en rougissant furieusement.

_ Ah ah ! Vraiment ? Merci ! Bon, je t'ai appelé. Ajoute moi à tes contact hein ! Je risque bien de t'appeler ce soir.

_ Ah oui, d'accord, merci beaucoup. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de faire tout ça...

_ Ah pas du tout, pour être honnête, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un ayant la même longueur d'onde que moi alors je veux qu'on soit de très bons amis le plus rapidement possible. Allez, on y va ? Je vais te ramener au secrétariat et après je file.

_ Je pense pouvoir y aller par moi-même, tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours toi.

_ Non non, on dit toujours ça au début mais après on se perd donc laisse moi au moins te ramener jusque là bas.

_ Ah... D'accord Maman, soupira le nouvel élève avec une pointe d'ironie.

_ Je préfère Hyung* !, continua dans un rire le plus grand en débutant la marche.

_ Si tu veux Hyung, répondit avec un grand sourire le garçon en le suivant.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Comme il avait été dit, Soohyun quitta Kevin pour aller à sa salle de cours lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au secrétariat mais le dit Hyung réconforta et rassura une dernière fois le garçon avant de finalement partir. Geste qui toucha énormément le jeune qui avait pas réellement l'habitude qu'on s'occupe autant de lui. Ce sentiment d'être chouchouté n'était pas désagréable mais il tacherait de faire attention à ne pas trop abuser de la gentillesse de son aîné. Après tout, être un étranger n'était pas un prétexte pour se laisser aller et ne pas s'occuper un minimum de soi.

Après le départ, l'élève transféré demanda les informations nécessaires à la secrétaire qui était plutôt accueillante et chaleureuse avec lui. Peut-être s'était-il fait du soucis pour rien. Toutefois, il préféra garder encore ses doutes au cas où. Après quelques échanges, il la remercia et décida d'aller en salle des professeurs, en espérant que les cours n'avaient pas encore débuté. Grâce à son ami coréen, il se repéra facilement et parvint à la salle des professeurs. Il eut de la chance car les adultes étaient encore présent. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il vérifia le nom du professeur principal de sa classe. Le garçon stressa un peu, ayant peur de mal prononcer le prénom ou bien que le professeur en question l'ignore. Mais il se rappela des paroles de sa mère ainsi que de son ami et c'est ainsi que les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme de grande taille et semblant plutôt jeune arriva vers lui.

_ Tu cherches quelqu'un ?, demanda gentiment l'homme avec un doux sourire.

_ Ah oui, je cherche Monsieur Woohun Xin. Je suis un élève qui vient d'être transféré et on m'a demandé de venir voir mon professeur principal pour qu'il puisse me présenter à la classe, répondit poliment l'étudiant en donnant la feuille.

L'homme de grande taille prit le papier et lut rapidement avant de la lui redonner. Le cadet regarda attentivement chaque action de son tuteur et fut soulager de voir qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne.

_ Le directeur m'en avait parlé, poursuit l'enseignant en gardant un sourire attentionné, tu te nommes donc Wu Seong Hyeon. Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficulté à t'adapter à notre pays ?

_ Pas du tout, je suis même honoré d'avoir la possibilité d'être dans ce pays Monsieur.

_ Je vois ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sûr que les autres élèves t'accepteront très rapidement. Il semblerait aussi que tu comprennes très bien notre langue.

_ Oui, ma mère étant coréenne, j'ai pu apprendre la langue dès ma naissance.

_ Je vois, je suis content de pouvoir accueillir un tel élève.

_ Le plaisir est pour moi.

_ Bon, nous devrions y aller dans ce cas. Tu attendras devant la salle de classe et quand je t'appellerai tu rentreras d'accord ?

_ Bien Monsieur.

Sur ces mots, les deux commencèrent à partir en direction de la salle de classe tout en discutant un peu sur la vie du collégien. Ce dernier avait une bonne opinion de ce professeur qui lui parlait très agréablement et semblait être le genre de personne calme ainsi que très attentionné. On pouvait sentir qu'il était réellement préoccupé par ses élèves et qu'il désirait les aider comme il le pouvait. Kevin admirait ce genre de personne et aspirait à devenir ce même genre d'individu plus tard. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une salle où l'instituteur lui pria d'attendre à l'extérieur tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans la pièce remplit de rire et de cris d'adolescents qui s'atténuèrent à son arrivée.

L'américain attendit alors patiemment devant la salle bien qu'il tendait l'oreille au cas où l'adulte l'appellerait. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas fait attention à quelle classe on l'avait attribué. Avec le stress ressentit, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, ni à ce qu'il avait eu.

Il prit alors son emploi du temps de son sac à dos, se souvenant qu'il y avait écrit au dessus du tableau : «classe», et fut pris d'angoisse. Le jeune adolescent espérait de tout cœur qu'il était dans la même classe que celui qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ce serait tellement bien qu'il puisse être avec lui, cela le rassurerait. Mais il fut effrayé de la réponse et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Comment allait-il faire ? Ses mains tremblantes tinrent fermement le papier et il hésita. S'il le faisait et qu'il ne voyait pas le chiffre qu'il espérait, comment allait-il réagir ? Fuirait-il ? Non, il était allé si loin, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ça... Surtout le premier jour. Allez, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Avec toute la détermination qu'il pouvait avoir, le blond entreprit d'ouvrir soigneusement le papier plié en deux. Toutefois, ce fut à ce moment que l'adulte l'appela.

L'interpellé fut surprit par ce soudain appel mais se ressaisit rapidement bien que les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accélérer. Finalement, après avoir déglutit difficilement et essayé de mémoriser toutes les paroles sages de sa mère, il entra dans la salle bondée d'élèves. L'odeur de craie le frappa de plein fouet et les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus imposants dans la pièce mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment. Son regard figé sur le sol se leva alors pour faire face à toute la fourmilière qui se trouvait devant lui alors que le professeur demanda le silence aux étudiants.

Kevin se figea sur place alors qu'il faisait le tour de chaque rangé du regard, cherchant ce visage qui lui serait si familier mais au bout d'interminables minutes, il ne découvrit que des visages inconnus qui le fixèrent, tels une bête de cirque prête à les divertir. Il commença à se sentir anxieux et sentait ses mains devenir moites. Discrètement, il déplia la feuille tandis que le tuteur continuait de parler et il eut la réponse : 5°3. Il n'était pas avec Soohyun.

* * *

*Hyung : Grand Frère en Coréen.


End file.
